


No Unsightly Bulges (or, Snart looks nice in a skirt)

by snapplegirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e14 River of Time, F/M, Pegging, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapplegirl/pseuds/snapplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds herself distracted by her teammate's choice of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Unsightly Bulges (or, Snart looks nice in a skirt)

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to finish my third chapter of Blackout, but I ended up writing this. No regrets, no beta, some shame. Could arguably be considered cannon with Blackout, but it won't come up for awhile. Comments appreciated. I've never posted anything remotely like this so I'm really nervous.

Sara stared resolutely at the cards in her hand, pretending to consider her next move. She could see Snart smirk in her peripherals, probably thinking she was sore about her impending defeat. In actuality, Sara couldn’t give less of a shit about her crappy hand, or the fact that she hadn’t won all day. She didn’t even bother to call the thief out on how blatantly he palmed cards for future hands, too worried the accusations would reveal the true focus of her attention. 

Leonard Snart was wearing a skirt.

Not that Sara was uncomfortable with his choice of outfit—at least, not in the way people might assume. A proud supporter—and member—of the LGBTQ population, she was the last person to be disturbed by the man’s non-heteronormative fashion sense. She was particularly proud of the rest of the crew, who treated Snart’s clothing as a minor curiosity at most.

“Is that a skirt?” Raymond had asked when the thief first joined the group for breakfast.

“The store called it a kilt but I have reason to doubt its authenticity. So I suppose skirt is the proper term,” Snart replied neutrally, pointedly ignoring the implication of his question. He grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and joined the rest of the team at the table, shooting Ray one last pointed look, raising one eyebrow as if daring him to continue.

Ray hesitated at Snart’s expression but decided to push on.

“It’s not an issue or anything—“

“Why would it be?” Snart interrupted with a cocky smirk. Sara felt herself relax immediately. Snart was clearly enjoying winding the man up too much to be offended by his possible ignorance.

“No reason, I mean, not really,” Ray started. Sara caught Kendra’s eye to exchange a knowing glance; the Boy Scout was gearing up for a ramble. “It’s your body and all. Unless you’re suffering from gender dysmorphia.” Ray’s eyes widened as he realized the ambiguity of his wording. “Which isn’t an issue either, except that would mean we’ve been using the wrong pronouns, not that crossdressing means you’re trans, or gender queer, or anything, but that’s all fine—“

Snart raised a hand to signal the man to stop before he choked on his oatmeal. “It’s nothing like that. Just liked how I looked in it.”

“Okay” Ray replied, returning to his oatmeal without another word. The rest of the team seemed similarly satisfied with the thief’s answer and refocused on their meal, except for Mick who never stopped eating in the first place.

***  
Nothing more was said about the skirt until later that morning. Mick, Snart, Jax and Sara were relaxing on the bridge. Sara reclined carelessly in one of the leather chairs, legs casually leaning on the chair next to her. Leonard sat on the floor in front of her, knees carefully together to preserve his modesty. Mick was leaning on Gideon’s console, quietly discussing the state of the ship’s engines.

“Man, it’ll hold for now, but we really need to fix the Time Drive ASAP,” Jax explained to the large man.

Mick grunted in response, not wanting to discuss the possibility of future problems. Not when the two prisoners on the ship posed enough potential for trouble on their own.  
Sensing his partner’s frustration, Snart reached into his skirt and wordlessly passed him a flask. The older man shot him a grateful look before taking a healthy swig and passing the drink back.

Suddenly, Kendra appeared out of nowhere and stalked over to Snart.

“Okay, that’s not freaking fair!” the reincarnated priestess snapped.

Sara’s eyes widened. Clearly her teammate was stressed by the presence of her immortal enemy and brainwashed ex-lover on the Waverider. Kendra had just finished her shift guarding Carter, trying desperately to reach him, and was probably lashing out at the rest of them for being so relaxed. Appearing more amused than offended by her outburst, Snart stood next to Mick and fixed the woman a knowing smirk.

“Problem?”

“Damn right there’s a problem!” Kendra shot back, “how the hell did you find a skirt with pockets!”

Sara blinked; she really should’ve expected that. Mick barked out a laugh, muttering about Lisa having the same reaction.

“You mean that the second designers start marketing skirts for men, they just suddenly remember that pockets are super convenient?!” Kendra exclaimed.

Jax frowned in confusion, “But don’t pockets make the skirt bulge out? Isn’t that why women carry a purse?”

Kendra’s annoyance was almost a tangible object. “So I need to buy a whole new accessory just to carry my cell phone and house keys? Plus I need to keep track of it everywhere?”

“’s real easy to snatch a purse,” Mick helpfully supplied.

Jax held up his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry I didn’t know it was such a big deal.”

“It really is. Sara, back me up here.” Kendra prompted.

Sara shrugged in response. “I can fit 18 knives and a collapsible Bo staff in an evening gown without a single bulge; pockets are unnecessary.”

Snart grinned at Sara, catching her eye before saying “I'm inclined to agree with Kendra.” He then slipped the flask into his pocket before turning to face the console so the two women can see him from the back.

“See? No unsightly bulges, you just need to know what can fit,” he deadpanned.

Sara tried not to let her mind wander at his phrasing, but she had to wholeheartedly agree that none of the bulges in his skirt were unsightly. Even covered by the skirt, his tight leggings accentuated the curve of his ass, leaving her wishing for a better angle. Maybe while he was bent over the console with his skirt flipped up, one hand extended behind him and reaching inside his leggings, a finger circling his clenched hole. His head turned to look behind him, a flush high on his checks. His mouth stained blood red from biting his lips to keep desperate whines from spilling. Eyes wild and pleading, he'd look to her for permission to touch his neglected cock, still straining in the confines of his leggings, leaking through to the skirt...

Sara frowned at the thought, shaking her head slightly. The attraction to her criminal teammate wasn’t a surprise—they had been flirting and exchanging heated glances for some time after all—but the exact nature of her fantasy surprised her. She never would've guessed that she had a strong kink for gender play. Granted, his casual innuendo certainly planted the image in her head, but it was a bit of a leap to assume that a joke and feminine clothing meant anything about his sexual preferences.

Maybe he wasn’t into anal play; she shouldn’t assume.

Of course then she could just turn him around so his back was towards the wall and pull his cock out of those leggings, enjoying the rough wool of his skirt on her ears as she tongued at the seam between his testicles and his thigh before moving to suck one heavy globe into her mouth. She’d make sure to pay attention to the other testicle before shifting up to stare into the tip of his cock. He’d beg for her to hurry, but she’d just lap at the weeping slit, teasing him until he just had to have her. They’d fuck hard and fast against the nearest wall, his skirt lifted up and leggings pulled to his ankles so she could wrap her legs around his bare skin. They’d still have their shirts on, too aroused to remove the rest of their clothing until after she fully lowered herself onto his aching member. He’d pound into her forcefully, punishing her for making him wait, but she’d be so wet from their foreplay that the harsh treatment would put her just on the right side of pleasure and pain. Unable to dominate her physically, he’d use his mind to make her squirm. His lips would find their way to her ear so he could whisper in his trademark drawl, voice rough with lust. He'd alternate between graphic praise and crude mocking at how she spent so much time making him wait for it when she was obviously such a whore for him…

Sara forced herself to look away before the thief turned around, not trusting the expression on her face. Thankfully Kendra and Jax seemed oblivious to her reaction, the two of them still bickering about the importance of pockets. Mick fixed her a teasing grin, but stayed silent.

However, when Snart turned around, he instantly regarded her expression with surprised amusement. Sara schooled her face into a blank mask, but couldn’t help feeling it was far too late. She was busted. The object of her sudden surge of lust opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupt by Gideon.

“Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory, Captain Hunter would like to inform you that it’s your shift to guard the prisoners.”

Sara didn’t miss the look of disappointment on the younger thief’s face at the interruption.

***

That afternoon Snart knocked on her door with a deck of cards, and Sara nodded automatically. Once their wordless exchange concluded, Snart leaned by her bed. His hip was cocked away from her to provide her with plenty of space. Unfortunately, the position also shifted his skirt, revealing more of his legging-clad thigh to her hungry gaze. The young woman instantly remembered her earlier fantasies, distracting her from the game.

Several hands later, Sara still found herself unable to look up from her cards or engage in their usual banter. Given her competition’s blatant cheating, she was tempted to believe the man of driving her insane on purpose. She stopped just short of making the accusation, not wanting to admit how much his tactic was working. Besides, if she was wrong about his intentions, the accusation would be rather offensive.

Clothing is not an invitation, Sara jokingly chided herself.

Of course she already knew that. She’d beaten enough men who needed that particular message hammered into them. But she wasn’t assuming, not really. Just wondering mostly. Because even if the clothing wasn’t an invitation, it did imply a lack of internalized homophobia. Even if he wasn’t bisexual that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be open to the idea of a woman, not Sara specifically, taking out a favorite black strap-on and pounding him into the cold, steel wall of the Waverider. The slick sound of his penetration echoing through her bedroom, punctuated by his broken moans and cut off screams. He'd push back against the silicon cock greedily, unashamed about what brought his body pleasure-

Sara’s fantasies were interrupted by a shrill alarm, indicating a malfunction in the ship’s Time Drive.

The thief sprang into action at the sound, hurrying off in case he was needed. He wasn’t as skilled a mechanic as Jax, or as knowledgeable about time travel as Mick and Rip, but between his frequent repairs to the Cold Gun and his careful study of the jump ship, he may be able to contribute. Sara stayed seated on her bed, knowing her lackluster engineering skills wouldn’t be necessary.

Snart stopped short upon reaching the hallway to spin on his heels. One arm around his chest, the other raised to his face in consideration, he appraised the assassin’s expression silently. After a moment, he extended a finger in the air as if coming to an important conclusion.

“By the way, if you’re going to stare at my ass; you can at least try to make conversation.”

With that, Leonard escaped to the engine room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be upset about the pockets too. Feedback and criticism welcome; I'm trying to improve.


End file.
